The Good, the Bad and the Creepy transcript
Sonic: (narrating) Coming up next on Sonic Super Blast, Vector and Espio get into some sort of argument. Espio: "I still think I'm much more stronger and faster than you." Vector: "Oh yeah?!? watch this!" Espio: "Can anybody do this?" Espio uses his invisibility techniques. Ella: "Are you guys at it again?" Sonic: (still narrating) Then suddenly when Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun and Mephiles jump attack at me, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow, Tails: "Guys! look out! it's a trap!" Sonic: (still narrating) the magic powers of the red and blue chaos emeralds go crazy, now that the bad residents are good and the good residents are bad, things go crazy around here in Station Square. Mephiles/Shadow: "Hey, maybe we got some of their super powered moves." Bokkun/Tails: "These could be super thrilling." Sonic: (still narrating) "Can me and my good friends get our bodies back from our enemies? find out, on Sonic Super Blast, next." [Sonic Super Blast Theme Music: It Doesn't Matter] Well I don't show off, don't criticize I'm just livin' by my own feelin's and I won't give in, won't compromise 'cause I only have a steadfast heart of gold I don't know why I can't leave though it might be tough but I ain't outta control just livin' by my word don't ask me why I don't need a reason I got my way, my own way it doesn't matter n''ow what happens'' I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right well I don't look back''' '' '''''I don't need to time won't wait and I got so much to do where do I stop now? '' ''it's all a blur and so unclear well I don't know, but I can't be wrong it doesn't matter '' ''now what happens I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight place all your bets on the one you think is right (Musical interlude) oh it doesn't matter '' ''now what happens '' ''I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside '' ''drives me to run and fight it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right no, no no no it doesn't matter Scene 1: The Thorndyke Mansion Silver: "Just a relaxing day here in the Thorndyke Mansion." Vector and Espio show up in a great big argument. Vector: "Is not!" Espio: "Is too!" Vector: "Supersonic speed is not a dangerous thing, it's an action habit!" Espio: "I still think I'm much more stronger and faster than you." Vector: "Oh yeah?!? watch this!" Espio: "Can anybody do this?" Espio uses his invisibility techniques. Ella: "Are you guys at it again? can't a person like me or Edward, Chuck, Sam or Mr. Stewart get some beauty sleep around here?" Chuck: "Hey, I got an idea, maybe these red and blue chaos emeralds can do the trick." Chuck uses the powers of the red and blue chaos emeralds to stop the argument. Dr. Eggman's evil lair Dr. Eggman: "Alright, my henchman, explain to me what just happened." Decoe: "Well, boss, every single time we go out into a battle fight, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow and the other Freedom Fighters fight against us and you know what happens?" Bocoe: "We get clobbered." Bokkun: "It just isn't fair." Mephiles: "Yeah right." Dr. Eggman: "Then go and clobber them right before they use the power of the 7 chaos emeralds, then they won't be able to attack any of you." Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun and Mephiles teleport themselves to the outside of the Thorndyke Mansion. Outside the Thorndyke Mansion Tails: "Guys! look out! it's a trap!" Sonic: "Alright, henchman of Dr. Eggman, you guys are going down!" Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow are about to fight against Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun and Mephiles, but the powers of the red and blue chaos emeralds causes them to switch bodies with their enemies. # Sonic/Decoe # Decoe/Sonic # Knuckles/Bocoe # Bocoe/Knuckles # Tails/Bokkun # Bokkun/Tails # Shadow/Mephiles # Mephiles/Shadow Shadow/Mephiles: "Hey, you guys, look, I'm in Mephiles's body." Decoe/Sonic: "I don't know what to say, but I look a bit crazy." Tails/Bokkun: "We switched bodies with Dr. Eggman's henchman." Knuckles/Bocoe: "Oh dear." Bocoe/Knuckles: "These bodies are no match for our super villain minds." Mephiles/Shadow: "Hey, maybe we got some of their super powered moves." Bokkun/Tails: "These could be super thrilling." Sonic/Decoe: "We gotta get outta this trap and find Ella and the others." The Freedom Fighters/Dr. Eggman's henchman go right inside the Thorndyke Mansion. Inside the Thorndyke Mansion Ella sees the Freedom Fighters/Dr. Eggman's henchman and is about to clobber them with a baseball bat. Ella: "Alright, Dr. Eggman's henchman, I'll take all 4 of you down!" Ella prepares her baseball bat. Sonic/Decoe: "Ella, no, stop!" Knuckles/Bocoe: "Ella, please, listen to me!" Tails/Bokkun: "It's just us in these bodies!" Ella: "Sonic?" Sonic/Decoe: "Yep, that's right, Ella." Ella: "Knuckles?" Knuckles/Bocoe: "You got it?" Ella: "Tails?" Tails/Bokkun: "Right you are, Ella." Shadow/Mephiles: "Yeah right, somehow, we switched bodies with our enemies." Sonic/Decoe: "It's like this, we were right outside, and our enemies clobbered us," Tails/Bokkun: "then suddenly we turned into our enemies and they turned into the 4 of us." Ella: "This seems to be getting kind of fishy around here." Knuckles/Bocoe: "Come on, you guys, we need to find Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun and Mephiles, we can't rest 'til we get our bodies back from them." = Category:Sonic Super Blast season 1 episode scripts